


Takeoff

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [35]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: But whatever, Fandot Creativity, Fluff, M/M, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin uncovers Arthur doing something Arthur-ish on the plane.





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Written for Fandot Creativity Night on 17/2/2018. Prompts were butterfly and/or spoon.

"Arthur, what on Earth are you doing?" Martin asked, coming into the galley. 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Skip?" Arthur asked, cheerfully. 

"Well, Arthur, it kinda looks like you're trying to, uh, fly? You know we'll be taking off in about 2 hours, so you can  _actually_ fly if you just wait."

Arthur jumped down from on top of the table top, wearing what looked like crude wings and little black, fuzzy, craft pompoms taped to a headband and walked up to Martin.

"Well, of course, I know we'll be taking off in a few hours, Skip, but, I figured it was safer if I pretend that I'm a butterfly now instead of while we're in the air. It seemed safer. My steward course that I took at Ipswich taught me that, well, eventually."

Martin stared at Arthur slack jawed. "What on Earth are your wings made from, Arthur? And is that headband supposed to be antennae?"

"Saran wrap, cardboard and poster paints. See, butterflies have the little dots or spots or whatever they're called strategically placed on their wings, so I figured that if I wanted to be a butterfly, which I do, then I would go about it in the fashion that I did. And yup, the headband is my interpretation of antennae. See, I don't actually have wings or antennae, so I'm pretending that I do have this."

"Oh, Arthur, you didn't."

"Well, I think I did, Skip, seeing as I'm wearing that right now and that you've asked me this already, like just a few seconds ago."

Martin resisted the urge from giggling as he stared at this ridiculous, impossible man. "Well, you know butterflies don't live that long, right?"

Arthur put his hand over his mouth, his hazel eyes grew to the size of saucers, and he blinked back tears. He took a few moments to calm down a bit before screaming, "WHAT?! Skip don't lie to me like that; no, they live forever, I mean, they're so cute, and they spend so much time in that caterpillar phase...but..."

"Shh, Arthur, just because you're acting like a butterfly doesn't mean you'll go the way of them. You're a human, first and foremost, and more importantly, you're my human." 

"Awww, Skip, what a nice thing to say."

"But, I am very impressed with your ability to try and fly. Maybe we'll have to find an indoor skydiving place so you can really actually fly."

"Awww, Skip, that's brilliant and you're brilliant, and this whole situation is brilliant. Well, not the bit about the butterflies living not that long,  _but,_ everything else is really, really brilliant." 

"Come on butterfly man, let's get ready for takeoff."


End file.
